


No Matter the Miles

by Anonymous



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Star Wars RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, F/M, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 16:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11062974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The one where Adam's and Daisy's destination finds them.





	No Matter the Miles

**Author's Note:**

> This is a pile of lies and never happened. Celebrity personae belongs to their rightful owners. I am prepped for hell.

After a tiring string of auditions, Adam’s more than ready to leave LA and get back home to New York. It’s not that he hates California. Not entirely. But the visits there always pull him out of his skin in a way that has nothing to do with acting. He has to keep on a face that he can’t let slip until he’s closed within four hotel room walls. Elsewhere, he’s practically a mannequin put out for display; there’s the pressure to impress everyone he meets, smile at every turn as if LA’s unforgiving sun is enough reason to do so. It’s bullshit and while Adam acknowledges that it’s necessary bullshit and has for the most part accepted it as the way his career is heading, he cannot summon anything but the feeling of relief to get far away from it all.

The flight attendant thanks him for choosing their airline once he boards the red-eye and points to where Adam can find his seat at 12E in the comfort class. Which is laughable because Adam has yet to meet a plane seat that he’d consider to be such. However, it turns out to be an aisle seat so it could actually be worse. A young brunette has the window right next to him, already a book is opened in her lap but she takes the time to greet him with a wide and welcoming smile under hazel eyes. “Hi. How are you?’

Small talk will never be his thing but he nods. “Good. You?”

“Not too shabby for eleven at night.” She points to his leather duffel. “You need any help with that?”

Adam looks between her and the bag. “No, thank you. That’s alright.”

“I’m stronger than I look you know,” she says lightly, a tease in her English accent. Not as though she’s offended but like she can read his mind. Her hand makes a waving motion, indicative that it’s his loss. “But go right on ahead.”

A laugh is startled out of him. “I don’t mean to be rude.”

He stows his bag in the overhead and arranges himself in his seat, aware of his feet in proximity to the backpack she has placed on the floor. Pulling out his phone, Adam makes sure that it’s switched on to airplane mode; he decides that the two texts from his agent can wait until he’s landed.

“The shared armrest is yours,” she says when he’s done. Offers her hand to shake as well and it feels incredibly soft and small in his own. Her short nails are painted a bright neon green to match the pair of sunglasses she has folded into the opening of her t-shirt. “Daisy.”

“Adam,” he returns before letting go.

“It’s nice to meet you, Adam,” Daisy replies and he wonders if everything that comes out of her mouth is always that earnest. “Are you from Los Angeles?”

Almost immediately, he shakes his head because fuck no. “New York is home for me. I was here on business for a few auditions.”

Typically the response to others finding out his occupation is to ask what and who he’d auditioned for, probing questions to find out details on the project. Information that he very well can’t give, especially to a complete stranger but when the interest lights up her face, she instead asks how he thinks he did. Caught off-guard, the start of his reply is an actual splutter. He tells her that he believes they all went well but he regrets a choice he made for one of them. Which she gets because she’d been in LA for the same reason. Daisy explains that she’d dropped out of university over a year ago to pursue her dream, gives a summation of what she’s been up to since. Because she asks, he let’s her know that he went to Juilliard. 

“Oh my gosh, I can’t—I can’t even look at you! That’s so brilliant. Here I am with my minor tv roles and you went to fucking Juilliard. Like I can’t look at you,” she says, still very much gaping at him.

Adam schools his expression, becomes stony, and turns his back to her. After a pause, Daisy nudges him. “Ugh, shut up. You know what I mean.”

Conversation with her passes seamlessly enough that when an attendant announces for them to strap on their seatbelts to prepare for ascent, it feels like an awkward intrusion. Adam hadn’t noticed but he and Daisy had drawn in close, both of their elbows on the armrest. They speak intermittently after separating; he busies himself with his fingers and she returns to her book during the safety demonstration.

Gradually—Daisy folds down the top corner of the page she’s on and asks for the time because apparently her phone is buried in the bottom of her backpack, Adam asks what drinks she’d preferred from the cart—inevitably, they fall right back into an easy rhythm. They talk more about acting and their favorite work in each medium. Adam learns that she has four older siblings, all sisters and that she’d had a tendency to get into trouble when she was younger. She gets to hear about his older sister and his fondness for climbing radio towers and starting fires in his adolescence whenever he was bored.

“That’s badass,” Daisy comments. “Not quite as cool as my rebellion, though.” She shows off her ink on freckled skin.

Adam talks about his time in the Marine Corp. and she listens. She tells him that he’s amazing and it jumpstarts something inside of him. Adam tells her that she’ll be the producer she longs to be.

A little over halfway through, her eyes begin closing more frequently. New York is just her connection city. She still has to make it all the way to Heathrow. Adam clears his throat in the hushed cabin. “You should get some sleep.”

“I’m fine,” she says. The sentence is interrupted with a huge yawn. “It’s okay.”

“It’s not,” Adam says. “It makes better sense for you to sleep now than in the middle of an airport crowded with complete strangers.”

She raises a fine brow at that.

“Please,” he tries in a voice that doesn’t sound familiar to him. 

This causes her to visibly soften though it’s obvious she’s conflicted. He wants to be selfish and claim every second of her time, wishes that she was coming home with him but that’s not what she needs. And it’s a laceration, his acute want to be what she needs. He’s still here with Daisy, will be at her side for another two hours and he’s already feeling lost at the idea of her absence in his life.

“You won’t let them leave me on the plane right?” She asks with a sad smile.

“So I’m guessing that you’re second favorite film isn’t Home Alone?” He jokes softly. She rolls her eyes. “I give you my word.”

Shortly, she’s out, curled up and snoring because of course. Adam can’t imagine her ever truly staying quiet. Which is actually insane. He doesn’t know her. No matter that he could shut his own eyes right now and easily envision her heart-shaped face and the bow of her lip, the adorable scrunch of her nose.

Adam signals for an attendant and requests a blanket to cover Daisy with. Apologetically and fumbling, he also requests a paper and pen when the attendant returns. Ignoring his jittering knee and every excuse to not do it, he writes out his phone number and tucks it in the book.

He orders a children’s animated movie and sits on his hands so he can’t take it back.

<3 <3 <3 

His phone’s vibration shakes the surface of his black coffee two weeks later. It’s an unknown number and Adam just knows immediately. He picks up and can hear blood rushing through his ears.

“Hello?”

“I am revoking your badass card. You put your mobile number in my book?”

“I thought—”

“I’ve literally been trying to finish that book since my sister gave it to me last Christmas. Do you have any idea how boring it is and how lucky you are that I’m having a spectacular episode of insomnia right now that made me open it again?”

“Uh,” Adam non-answers. He’s stuck on her how much he’s missed her, how it yanks on his insides. He has missed every bit of her. “I’m sorry?”

“Where are you,” Daisy asks.

“In a diner in New York,” he says, gripping his fork and turning it in between two fingers, over and over.

There’s a sharp intake of breath on her end. “Will you still be there next month? Around the 18th?”

He’s grinning at no one like a crazy person. He shrugs. “In this diner? Probably not. I’ll have to head back to my apartment eventually. Water my potted plant. Take out the trash unless I want my home to be rank with leftover Chinese food.”

“I will hang up on you,” she threatens, though it’s undermined by a delighted laugh. Her next question is unsure and hesitant. “Would it be alright for me to visit?”

His chin dips and he reminds himself to breathe. “Yes. Fuck yes. Please do.”

<3 <3 <3 

Daisy visits for three days. They take in a few shows, pig out on everything fried from food trucks and, at her insistence, walk through Central Park during the dawn of each morning—despite the pair of them not having had one full night of sleep since her plane touched down.

Loudly, she sings Mulan in his shower; she breaks his beloved, ancient coffee machine and steals his covers.

They are the best three days that he can ever remember having.

<3 <3 <3 

Adam Driver gets the role of Adam Sackler and New York gets more like LA. When he’s out, his footsteps are played back to him in the tune of snapping camera shutters. It’s invasive and frustrating and he hates it, hates that he’s once again something to marvel at. He’s hyper-aware and anxious and trapped.

And then Daisy will join him and bring a wash of peace to drown out the neuroses. It’s alright she says with the brush of a thumb over knuckles, a buoyant smirk, and a well-plotted joke that will last from one edge of a red carpet to the other.

It’s alright here with her head in his lap while the tv runs low in the background. Adam cards his fingers through her hair as he finishes up a discussion with his agent. Daisy turns to look up at him once he’s hung up and Adam wonders if the gut-punch will ever lessen, she’s so gorgeous.

“What’d he say?”

“J.J. Abrams wants me for Star Wars.”

A gust of air leaves her lips after a thoughtful pause. “That’s huge.”

He makes a noise of agreement. “Global.” 

“And you told him that you're going to think about it?”

He leans in and kisses her, hums in the affirmative against her lips and licks the smile it prompts.

Adam will consider it, pour over the decision for months probably. He’ll say yes or he’ll say no. It’ll be alright either way.


End file.
